Highway to hell
by Lukyn-hah
Summary: One profecy,6 teenagers,wrong choices,one carzy bastard and a HELL of teacher! and don't forgetting one hungry Tyson!The Hell is gonna break down!
1. Profecy

**Disclaimer:I don't own Beyblade...Ya right but someday I will buy Kai to be my man-whore;P(lol)**

**Ps:I already post this on portuguese on other account...**

* * *

**The profecy**

****

****

5,000 years ago the world was at war, a Warlock very powerful and thirsty for power and his army of monsters had won almost all the kingdoms of the time, and nothing could stop them, until they emerged 6 great warriors with magical powers and that control the elements of nature, from the six major kingdoms of the time, these warriors fought numerous battles against the army of monsters and won.

The Warlock was very powerful and thought could beat the warriors, then decided arming a trap, attracted to the warriors a place deserted and there waged a battle that resulted in the almost total erosion of both parties, the Warlock feeling his death, launched a old magic, which would revive him five thousand years in the future and then he could resurrect his army and end what he began.

The warriors knowing that the future was convicted launched a last spell very powerful, which turn they in savage beasts and would seal them into objects that would be sent to the six most important families and reliable of the time, the warriors also launched a prophecy that said "_Five one thousand years in the future six chosen ones will arise, the only ones who can use our powers right, but the evil will arise too, the six chosen ones will join and sent us free, so of our powers can they use to complete what we fail on be! "And with those words they are were sealed and sent to the families, these savage beasts became known as the six sacred Beast Bit_.

* * *

**Name:** Kai Hiwatari (Captain / Leader)  
**Age:** 17 years

**Physical:** High, eyes crimson, bicolor hair, well-defined body, has a tattoo of Dranzer on the back

**Personality:** He is cold, lonely and knowing, he only open up and shows his feelings to Hilary (girlfriend)

**Likes:** Hilary, BeyBlade, win, be with Hil, read, train, cars, motorcycles

**Dislikes:** Boris, abbadya, lose, be bothered, jokes and stupid people…

**Beast Bit:** Dranzer

**Power: Fire** and Magnetism manipulation

* * *

**Name:** Tyson Granger  
**Age:** 16 years

**Physical:** High, black eyes, short black hair-blue, well-defined body, has a tattoo on the right arm of the Dragoon

**Personality:** It is very excited and happy, loves to play and is very courageous

**Likes:** BeyBlade, eat, sleep, win, travel, dates, cars

**Dislikes:**Losing, not to be the center of attention, fu of them self people, study, stay alone, ...

**Beast** **Bit:** Dragon

**Powers:** Air and Super Force

* * *

**Name:** King Kon  
**Age:** 17 years

**Physical:**High, amber eyes, long black hair he uses a tail down, muscular, has a tattoo of Driger in the left leg.

**Personality:** He is the peacemaker of the group, very calm and wise

**Likes:** BeyBlade, martial arts, reading, cooking, animals

**Dislikes:** Fights, alcohol, cigarette…

**Beast Bit:** Driger

**Powers:** Earth and Freeze (the type of Piper of Charmed)

* * *

**Name:** Max Tate  
**Age:** 16 years

**Physical:** median height, green eyes, blonde, well-defined body, has a tattoo of Draciel in left arm

**Personality:** He is very happy, excited and playfulness, is very friendly and innocent

**Likes:** BeyBlade, candy, parties, travel, motorcycles, going out with friends, movies, jokes

**Dislikes:** Bad humor, vegetables, stress people, cigarette

**Beast Bit:** Draciel

**Powers:** Water and Super Speed

* * *

**Name:** Hilary Tatchibana Balvoc  
**Age:** 16 years

**Physical:** Height median, ruby eyes, hair chocolate at the shoulder with a fringe of side, well-defined body, has a tattoo of Draikon the neck

**Personality: **It is extrovert and happy, but can be very sarcastic and nervous

**Likes: **Kai,her friends, singing, dancing, parties, study, the winter, rain, motorbikes

**Dislikes:** Boris, abbadya, laziness, stupid people, fights

**Beast Bit: **Draikon

**Powers:** Ice, Telepathic and telekinetic

* * *

**Name:** Kenny Yammasaki  
**Age:** 16 years

**Physical:** He had grown much these years and now was a the same size of Max, had replaced the eyeglasses by leaving the Lents shows his eyes green-pool, cut their hair short, it is not muscular, but is beautiful

**Personality:** Shy, very calm and intelligent

**Likes: **His computer, study, stay with friends, read, BeyBlade, technology

**Dislikes:** Being without technology, be called nerd, be alone, fights

**Beast Bit:** Dizzi

**Powers:** Thunder and Duplicate itself

* * *

**Reviews please!**

**Lukyn-hah**

**Kiss**


	2. Already Break

**Disclamer:**I Don't won BeyBlade(¬¬)

**Ps:**In the fist cap is ray kon not King kon(I think that I'm watching too much the movie o0)By the way thaks sooooooooooooooo much for the reviews!!!! I will share kai my Man-whore with you guys!:P

**Kai:**WTF?!

**Me:**Ya you now that you want it!

**Kai:**HN!(blushes and run for Hil!)

* * *

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Already break** **HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

I was sitting with Kenny bored beyond my mind watching the boys battle, I mean don't get me wrong, I love see the boys matches(especially when Kai kicks Tyson's butt!),its just I miss the felling of be there, You now fighting ,the adrenaline of fell you beast bit like she was part of you…but this was a long time ago, that was a different Hillary, the one that everybody fears, even her…the only thing I do is bring more pain and death for those who are around me, when I'm who I supposed to be…

I don't Know why I'm so nostalgic today maybe because the nightmares that I keep have or maybe because I know that sooner or later I'm going to…my thoughts are interrupt by me cell ring" Problem child by AC/DC"(my favorite band!)I don't even bother look to see who is calling

"Hillary speak"-I speak with a bored voice

"…"- no answer

"Hello?…"-I try again

"hummmm"-came this sinister respiration(really freak me out!)

"Look I don't have time for this bulshit (lie!) So get a life!"-come on I'm already have a hell of day, so I don't need a freak pervert or something to mess with me! I was hang up when this ass finally answer

"Catherine"-one word make all my body shivered, WTF! It's just not possible! He was not supposed to find me so soon! I can fell crimson eyes on me Damn him! for always now when something is wrong, but I can't deal with him right now

"What did you want?!!"-I whispered but the anger was evident on my voice

"Ora ora this is the way to talk with your daddy Catherine?"-he says with his stupid sarcastic voice, God how much I HATE his voice! great now everybody is look at me just because I can't control myself (for a change)I stand up so fast that Kenny fell and apparently break his leg and I don't even bother to apologies and continued walk in circles like a mad person, but I can't deal with that right now I run into the dojo and lock myself in the bathroom

"First of all don't call me Catherine(I hate this name!)! Second I talk with you the way that I want!! And third YOU ARE NO'T MY FATHER!!!- I now that I should not be yelling my guts out right now but I could care less I mean this bastard destroy my life!! and is not going make any difference now if Kai or anyone else find out…

"Always a feisty one! If I remember correctly this is what always put you in bad situations dear, like the time that you kill you own brother…"-this is it I have enough! How dare this bastard bring this up?!!! I could fell the tears falling down for my eyes. I listen Kai knock on the door ask" if I was okay?! and what is going on?!" but right now The only thing that was in my mind was memories of one different time, one different Hillary, and the terrible choices that she had make…

Kai keep on knock on the door and say if I don't open up he was going to break down himself, the cell was long off and the tears too, leave my face red and salty, I was sit held on my legs. I slowly stand up and open the door I see Kai worried face he don't say anything, he know me well enough to know that right now I only what fell him, so I jump on his arms I cry knowing that this was probably the last time that I would fell the warm of his arms around me held me so possessive, but at the same time gentle, like I was a porcelain doll that could break at any second… only if he knows that I was already break.

* * *

**Reviews please!**

**Lukyn-hah**

**Kiss**


	3. Wrong choices and comfortable denail

**Disclaimer:**I don't own BeyBlade...(bla bla bla)

**Ps:**Hilary live on the Dojo with Kai and the others

_"speak"Dranzer_

* * *

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Wrong choices and confortable denailHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Hilary/POV**

I know I was going regret what I was just about to do, but what choice I have?!... No! this is bushtit I did have another choice but I was too damn coward to do it, all my life I make the wrong choices, always make other people pay for them, its like a instinct of survive, I do what I have to do to make out alive, to be free!...hum free…this is another thing that I do a lot… lie to myself ,pretend that everything is ok when is not, pretend that that I'm free when I'm lock in this past that keep haunting me, pretend to be who I never goanna be! This happy and bossy girl with the perfect life…so far from the true …the true is a mix of wrong choices, power, death and a lot of blood! and the real me love the blood!...So I runaway like I always do lying to myself that I'm doing this because of them, when the true is that I can't deal with who I'm…Who I was born to be!

I look to his peaceful face, the face that he only shows when I'm near him, even in his sleep he can fell me, I gentle touch his face try to memorizing all the details, I what to forget so many things in my life, but his face is the thing the I would die to keep alive, I slowly stand up without make a noise and look one more time to his sleep form, no tears, no whispers of lovely words, no goodbyes, just one more wrong choice, just one more regret…

**Kai/POV**

I wake up feeling a little dizzy and with this stranger felling that something was wrong, I see the Hilary was not and in the bed with me anymore, last night she pass out of cry so I bring her to my bed, she had one strange look in her face so I don't ask anything just hold her, but today I want to now the meaning of the breakdown and the calling that she receive, I walk to the kitchen when she normally would be doing breakfast but she was nowhere to be found…okay she probably in the bathroom…no she is not… no reason to panic… hiwatari's don't panic…she probably go for walk… yea probably it! I mean she walks…I better look for her after yesterday…WTH is she???!! I go everywhere! her favorite places! I even go to the stupid mall and nothing! She don't pick up her cell and I'm officially FREAK OUT!(not that I show, I mean I'm Kai Hiwatari !) …hum I should not be that freak out I mean she probably at the dojo right now beat the life out of Tyson for something stupid that he did!

**Normal/POV**

When Kai enter in the dojo his see I very hungry and NOT beat up Tyson" Where the hell is Hillary, I'm freak hungry in here?!?" said the pig(no offenses to Tyson's fans!) look like was about to eat his own head

"YOU MEAN SHE IS NOT IN HERE?!"-yell a very pissed Kai

"Hey calm down buddy! She probably out for walk!"- Ray said get out of the kitchen bring waffles that Tyson jump on

"Hey Tyson calm down this is for everyone!"-say Ray trying take Tyson of the poor waffles

"Ya Tyson let something for me!"-said Max who came for the bathroom

Ray noticed Kai worried face decide to gave up the waffles (poor waffles never had a chance!) and go talk with his friend

"Kai you are worried about yesterday right?!"-ray said put a hand in Kai shoulder

"Hn!"-he say(?)them walk out of the dojo

"…sigh…look she probably take a walk to clear her mind so don't worried I'm sure that when she comes back she will explain everything!"-after say that ray walk into the dojo leave Kai alone(or not :P) to his thoughts

Kai/POV

Yea, ray is probably right she is just taking a walk… _"Mr.Kai I now that denial is very comfortable but come on take a real she is gone!"_ No she is not! And I'm not in denial! She is taking a walk! I mean people do take walks! And so do she… I'm she has legs_…" __Mr.Kai I now that she has legs! the point is she go for her 'walk' 3 hours ago!"_ So what? maybe she like longs walks! _"Right and you favorite color is bright pink!"_ don't use you damn sarcasm on me Drazer! _"who say I was begin sarcastic?! but you surely are in denial!" _Will shut up?!!! _"look master as sooner you admit that there is something very wrong going one in here, sooner you will solve the problem! So get you lazy ass over the ground and do something!"_…hum…of course I will do something!...but just for the record I DON'T HAVE A LAZY ASS! I walk straight to the dojo and pick the phone and call Mr.Dickeson(I could hear Dranzer murmur something like _"yea right and I'm a god boy!"_ but I chouse to ignore I have more important things to deal right now!)

"Mr.Dickeson speak"

"Mr.Dickeson is kai I…"-he was interrupt by Mr.Dickeson who seems very nervous

"Oh Kai I was waiting for you call…look its better we talk about this in person so I will go to the dojo, make sure that everyone is there I have something very important to speak with all you guys!"-he hang up before Kai could say anything! WTF?!

I don't want to know about anything I just want to no about Hilary and when she is come back for her stupid walk!...even Knowing deep inside that she is not going to…denial was very comfortable thing.

* * *

**Reviews please!**

**Lukyn-hah**

**Kiss**


	4. Promises are made to be break

**Disclaimer:**I don't won BeyBlade...(I love keep remember that¬¬)

**_THANK FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!_**

* * *

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Promises are made to be break HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

The was one uncomfortable silence on The Dojo, after Mr.D had told the about the prophecy and they destiny, the six occupants seams to have been lost in they on worlds, nobody dare to make a sound even Tyson don't up his big mouth to complain about the fact that he don't have lunch yet, he has other things on his mind(Ya I now THE IS THE APOCALYPSE!!!RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!)

"Err…so you mean that we have…powers?!"- A very confuse ray break the uncomfortable silence

"Err…well…not exactly…I mean yes you guys do have! But…you guys don't have active that yet at least not the full power…"-said one apprehensive Mr.D

"Wait a second!!! let see if I give this strait you are trying to telling us the we are 'the choice ones' to fight some crazy warlock and his arm of monsters!!! with magic powers that are lock some how in our beast bits and on top of everything A ARM OF MOSTERS!!!!??????!!!!!!"-Yell one completely freak out Max(he is scary of monsters! poor boy!)

"Max calm down!!!(he give Max his Teddy bear to keep the monsters away)...Mr.D you say that was six sacred beast bits, but I only Know of four Dranzer,Dragon,Drigger and Draciel Who are the other two???"-ask a very curios Kenny(he already got out of the hospital-break leg thing! still break duh!)

"Hum very perceptive as always Kenny!...well the other two consist on Dizzy and the Draikon…"-he don't finishing because a very surprise Kenny interrupted

"WHAT??!!DIZZI!?! BUT HOW I MEAN…"-now was Dizzy time to cut him

"WHY THE HELL YOU LOOK SO SURPRISE??!!!YOU DON'T THINK THAT I WAS POWERFUL ENOUGH TO BE ONE OF THE SIX??!!...(YELLING TO HERSELF o0)WE DO EVERYTHING FOR A GUY AND WHAT HE DOES BACK?!!HE TREATS YOU LIKE YOU ARE DIRTY!!..."-Kenny who was desperate trying to make dizzy understand that he don't mean in that way that he was only surprise, at the same time a shocked Tyson ask Ray if beast bit have PMSing?! Who only sweatdroop, poor Max was held on his teddy bear more scary the ever!

"WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!"-said/yell Kai speak for the first time sense Mr.D has told them about the prophecy, everybody shut up instantly(Dizzy continue murmur something about men that are incapable of have feelings….)

"You said that it was six, we already know 5 of them who are the six?"-he say look strait to Mr.D, look like he already know the answer

"well…that would be Draikon…Who belongs to…Hilary…"- he was cut by a bunch of

"what's?!" "WTF's?! "and "there is no way!" from the boys, Kai was the one that keep silent

"where is she?!"-said a very piss off Kai held Mr.D by his shirt and pressing him on the wall

"Kai WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! let him go man!"-say Tyson going in Kai direction but was stopped by Ray, who send I look the says to not interfere

"I'm going ask again where.is.she?"-he said deep his grip on Mr.D who apparently was trying say something but Kai was hold too strong so he let go, making Mr.D fall on the floor tossing for air

"She…she is…she is safe…"-he said between breaths

"I want to know where.the.hell.is.she?!"-Kai demand just about to take the old man again by the neck when he said something that make him stop dead on his tracks

"She don't want you to know! She make me promise to not tell anyone specially to you about where she is!"-said Mr.D with a sad expression, the room was fill with silence, nobody could understand why Hilary don't want Kai of all of people to now where is she, I mean he is her boyfriend! she love him…don't she?! Damn nobody could understand why she leave in the first place!

Kai mind was a completely chaos WTF??!...Why she don't want specially him around?! Why did she runaway?! he need answers RIGHT NOW! when he was about to ask Mr.D talk

"I will tell everything, but you guys have to promise to NOT interrupt me!(everybody nods)Okay Hilary she is…especial … sense she was a little girl she was training by her father to be the best beyblader of the world, the must powerful one…and she did became the must powerful one! her father Was a sadistic crazy bastard who only want's more power no matter what he have to do to achieve that, he used to make her training till she pass out, torture her when she don't fallow his orders, when she was seven she finally achieve the full power of the Draikon,…but it was too much power for her to handle, and she loses control… she destroy all the lab in matter of seconds, hurt a lot of people…but her father don't care he was trilled by the power that he sees and demand to her to use that again, she refuse but…let's just say that she don't have much choice…with time she Learned to control it ...but there something very wrong going on, it seams that when more she control the Draikon more she was became cold and cruel in battles, and than in life too, it was like something was possessed her, something very evil and powerful, so powerful that blind her...in the end she was not the one control ,she was the one being control by her own beast bit...witch Hillary don't now was that when the warlock make the magic he was too weak to do it perfectly and for mistaken he send part of his soul and powers to the Guardian more close to him witch cause a fusion between his evil soul and Draikon that was seal in the sword that was send to the tatchibana family, when Hilary achieve the full power of the Draikon she just don't break free the Draikon soul e powers but part of the warlock soul and black magic too...when she was twelve she was already completely under control of the Dark Draikon and after be push too hard by her father she loses it! And this time was not only the lab that was destroyed...she pass out after and when she wake up she sees what she have done... and could not deal with that, so she just runaway and hide her beyblade as far from her...and them I met her and help her start I new life...this is when a present her to you guys and make her became the couch..."he speak paused and slowly, saying every word carefully, everybody(besides Kai) had a expression of pure shock, the silence continues for a few seconds till Kai breaks

"Boris is her father"-it was a statement, not a question Mr.D only nodded (I don't need to say that the others are all shock! its seems like is all they do in the story!)

"But this still don't explain why she left"-continue Kai

"Look Kai you now better that anyone what Boris is capable to do when he wants something, he found her...she was just trying to protect you guys!"-say Mr.D look tired

"I don't ne..."-Mr.D cut him

"I know that you don't!...sigh...look Kai I don't agree with her...but...but I promised...but I guess some promises are made to be break..."-said Mr.D before walk out of the Dojo fallow by Kai

* * *

**Reviews please!**

**Lukyn-hah**

**Kiss**


End file.
